Prupan's Prison Cell
by TeddyBear'sAlliance
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries...hints of GERITA, and FRUK. Heavy PRUPAN. Drew up this story when I was talking to a friend, hope you enjoy the lemon. :)


Prussia didn't want to explain to anybody how he felt. When he saw Japan, every fiber of his being screamed at him to act on impulse, his body pulsing as his blood drained from his head to his pants. In his cell, when West is gone, he masturbates and drools at the thought of Japan. Sighing, he grabs the towel and cleans up the mess he had made, his body only half satisfied.

_Oh no,_ he realized, _this isn't working anymore. I can't stop myself anymore. _His fantasies continued throughout the rest of the day, his eyes glassy. Every fiber ached and throbbed, his cock hardening at the thought of Japan. _The raven hair, and black eyes that can see within the depths of my soul. I cherish him as a friend and person, but really, I cannot help but see him as an…object. A thing to satisfy my needs. I….I love him…_

West chatted noisily along, the two Italians at either of his flanks. Romano is cussing at Prussia, but he cannot hear his insistent chatter. The half-baked threats and ego go unnoticed. West can see something's off about Prussia, but he doesn't know what. All Prussia can think about is the black haired and brown eyed Asian that is sitting across the room…

Prussia looked outside of his cell the next day, hoping West will stick with his plans to hang out with the Italians.

"The coast is clear," he murmurs lowly. "This'll have to be quick…"

Grabbing one small and white towel, he heads into the bathroom, he undoes his buckle. Sliding the fabric from his already pulsing cock, he sits down and grabs lubricant. He drizzles the solution onto himself, flinching from the coolness of the consistency. With his right hand, he slides it up and down his throbbing nine inch dick, leaning back to stare at the image of the adorable Japanese man he had hidden away and was holding in his left hand. As his speed picks up, his blood and heart start beating frantically, forcing down the urge to scream. He thrusts his hips, moaning and wishing he had a partner.

His moves are more spasmodic, reaching the end of his peak. At the last second, he sends his last thrust and cries out Japan's name as a cup-load of cum spills from his twitching head.

The door swings open, only to find a horrified West staring at him. Prussia had misjudged the time, and overlapsed before he could clean up. His orgasms were too heavy and hot, his need and desire too uncontrollable. His head snaps up and he covers his sheath, face red and stammering an excuse.

"I-I can explain!" he cries.

A blushing other German turns and walks out while apologizing to his brother. "I-I gotta go now…I think I heard Italy call for me…S-sorry.."

Prussia leans back, exhausted. He watches the retreating back of his brother, whom he had helped raise, and says no more.

Over the next week, Prussia's desires escalated to the point where he was having even worse wet dreams of Japan. His brother started to avoid him, which really made Prussia sad. Even though he sees himself as more superior and more "awesome" than everyone else, he still needed interaction. He was…lonely.

_I hate having to get showers with other men_, he thought irritably, _though I wouldn't mind if Japan was with me…_

His penis naturally reacts to that thought, and twitches upwards. The other men are too busy counting tiles and quickly rinsing themselves off so they can make a speedy escape.

"Germany, I dropped the soap again," Italy tells West as he bends to pick it up. "Sure would be a shame if something, I dunno, HAPPENED while I was down here. I hope nobody gets NAUGHTY with me~" His hints were as plain as day, but Germany paid no heed.

"Just get the damn soap already! Italy!" Germany cried out as the small Italian gently rubbed his bum against Germany's groin, soft moans escaped from Italy's mouth.

"That is very…hot…" Japan murmurs, pulling out a camera. A quick _snap _saved the picture to his digital records, where he records any sexual activity for people to purchase for something hot to jack off to.

Prussia's penis twitches again as he watches the blushing Japan take sexual shots of multiple poses of other men doing things they shouldn't do in public.

France ran around, anxious and horny, to share any shower head with another man. He would "accidentally" drop the soap, and have them pick it up while he rams his smoldering cock into their ass. He wanted that so badly he would do it with ANYONE, even America.

"Dude!" an irritated American growls at France's attempts to make sexual actions ensue, "Not cool!"

A defeated Frenchmen walks away sadly, after being rejected multiple times. That is, until his eyes fell onto the beautiful form of a pale skinned, golden haired Englishman. "Honhonhon" he giggled, as he tapped England on the shoulder.

"What in the devil's name –" England starts out when he turns around. He freezes when he sees the sadistic smile spread onto France's face.

"Frog! Don't you dare!" he screams and reaches down to cover himself. Sadly, he's too slow for the hormonal Frenchman who has wanted his treasure all along. Their hips slam together, with England crying out in pain as his dick is bent an ugly way. He cannot protect himself.

After a few moments, he moans. A triumphant France picks England up and carries him out, giggling all the way to the mattress with soap bubbles following their trail.

After watching that, Prussia is extremely horny. He's panting, his body aching for some sort of action. Japan steps forward, and takes multiple shots of Prussia's bulging penis.

Prussia freezes and covers himself, face flushed.

"W-what?" he stammers. A slow grin pulls Japan's lips upwards.

"I heard you scream my name the other day, you should know better." Japan slowly puts the water-proof camera on the ledge of the showers, and leans against a throbbing Prussia. His breath was hot on Prussia's chest, each outtake made the pain in his cock unbearable. It was like fire flowed through his veins, and the only way for it to be put out is through Japan.

"I know of everything sexual that goes on in this prison. You can't take a piss without me knowing of it." Japan purrs.

An embarrassed Prussia says nothing, mouth agape as Japan runs his tongue over his nipple. He shivers, and Japan looks up and giggles. "Just so you can tell, I like you back.." Japan murmurs sliding his tongue into Prussia's mouth.

He has to stand on his toes in order to reach the German, his penis finally reacting to actual stimuli other than to pictures.

"Let's go somewhere private," He coos.

Prussia leads the way out of the showers, walking past Germany who's getting fillacio from Italy.

On the bed, Japan lies down, smiling seductively. It wasn't clear of who was uke or semi anymore, but it was obvious that Japan controlled Prussia like a puppetmaster. Prussia runs his tongue up and down Japan's body, stopping at his bulging crotch.

His was smaller than Prussia's, but that didn't matter – he was going to be the uke this time. Prussia slowly gave Japan a rim-job, flickering his tongue in and out. Japan's hips bucked and his moans got louder as he grabbed the bed. Finally he releases, a small dosage of cum drips from the tiny head.

Prussia smiles, "My turn."

Japan looks up, eyes watery. "Please…." He begged, "Get inside me. I can't…I CAN'T wait any longer…"

Prussia frowns, and sighs. He was hoping to get oral as well, but, he was already fully prepared for insertion. "Fine then, but next time, 'kay?" Japan nods.

They got into doggy-style position, and with some lube Germany pushes his penis deep within Japan's borders. Japan moans, and his hips buck.

The thrusting went from gentle to rough quickly, Prussia wasn't going to last long. Its been decades since his last session with a woman, so he's been soothing himself. When inside Japan, he couldn't contain his ecstasy. Flashes of their landscapes and nation run through each man's mind. Moans escaped both of them as Prussia picked up speed.

"I'm gonna c-cum s-soon…" he pants.

"Inside me!" Japan screams, "I want it inside me!"

Their pleasure was hitting its final climax, Prussia's rhythm more frantic. At the last second, he melts inside Japan, and an ocean's worth of cum flows inside Japan. They collapse, breathing hard.

A giggle erupts from Japan.

"That was great," he chuckles, and lazily looks at Prussia.

Prussia smiles, and caresses Japan's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss and fall asleep in eachother's arms, happy and content.

~~~~END~~~~~~


End file.
